Naruto the hero of many worlds
by hellsgodwolf
Summary: Naruto neglected by his parents decided living on the street was a better alternative and is found by Izumi Uchiha (Fem Itachi) and is brought to her home, a couple years later tired of being mocked he discovered a jutsu that allows him to travel to a different universe and he did so while taking everyone he loved with him Large Multi-Crossover and Harem
1. Naruto new family

**(A/N: Now that I know my computer can handle this I will try to write regularly if I don't post something on a day my computer is either broke, taken away, or lost, or I might be away, multi crossover btw and NarutoxHarem, small thing for perverts at the end)**

We find ourselves in a village surrounded by a dense forest and above the village on a mountain was a monument known as the hokage monument, it's there we find a young blonde haired 10-year-old boy, he has tan skin, marks on his face that look like whisker, and his clothes looked like they were rags, but the most notable thing was his eyes, they were an ocean blue but they looked dead like there was no happiness left in him, liked it was robbed from him.

This boy is Naruto, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi's soul, why you may ask does he look so dead, to answer that we need to discuss his past, you see he was born during the Kyuubi attack, along with his brother Dýnami, and sister Amore, There father Minato Namikaze and mother Kushina Uzumaki sealed the beast's chakra inside Dýnami and Amore, but sealed it's soul inside him. Everything was fine until there 6th birthday, That was when Naruto's world shattered, Minato announced his brother and sister as the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan head respectively, even though he was born first, it got worse when they stated they would start Dýnami's and Amore's training, but worst of all they completely forgot about him, and so for the next four years, even though he had a family, he had to search for food and clothing in garbage cans,

This brings us to the present, 'Why, why did this happen to me' Naruto thought as emotionless as his eyes, Just then a twig snapping was heard behind him when he turned around he saw a weasel anbu, "What are you doing here he questioned he anbu behind him, "I could ask you the same thing shouldn't you be with your parents" Izumi (not that naruto knew that) asked 'What is Minato-sama's son doing out here' "They can burn in for all I care" Naruto responded Itachi was shocked by the answer "What have they done to earn such hatred" Itachi questioned "They forgot about me left me to the streets look at my clothes WE BOTH KNOW WHO MY FAMILY IS WE BOTH KNOW I SHOULDN'T LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO CRAWLED OFF THE STREET" Naruto said screaming at the end 'What have they done to you' Itachi thought then he spoke "Yes I know who you are, but I can't believe Kushina-sama and Minato-sama would do something like this, I can see they won't change anytime soon so why don't you come stay with me and my family" "Why should I trust you, we just met" Naruto said cautiously "Because you have nowhere else to go" "Fine only if you show me your face" Naruto demanded "As you wish" Izumi replied as she took off her mask, it was then that Naruto noticed what she looked like, She was about 5 feet 2 inches tall, she wore black anbu pants with white tape around her legs, black shinobi sandals, a grey flack jacket over a black shirt that barely contained her F-sized breasts, she had black elbow long glove and grey arm guards, she had black hair that reached her plump ass, pale skin, black eyes and luscious pink lips, her appearance caused Naruto to blush, seeing this Izumi decided to have a little fun "You like what you see" Naruto turned his head and huffed, causing Izumi to giggle, "Well I showed you what I looked like so come on, I just finished my shift when I came up here" "Alright fine" Naruto conceded, so Izumi walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, already knowing what was going to happen Naruto just waited, and then they shunshined away.

They reappeared inside a nice looking house but before Naruto had a chance to look around he heard a voice, "Izumi you home" came a voice from what Naruto guessed was the kitchen, "Yes Kaa-chan" Izumi replies, Then came out a woman who looked exactly like Izumi except she wore a brown blouse a dark purple skirt, and blue shinobi sandals, he recognized her as Mikoto Uchiha, he saw her occasionally in his fath-Minato's office when he would visit before the incident, "Oh Naruto I didn't see you there" Mikoto said with a little surprise "Hello Mikoto-sama" Naruto said with a monotone voice and bowed, "No need to address me with any honorifics Naruto-kun" Mikoto giggled, Naruto was confused "I thought I had to address my betters with respect" Naruto asked It was Izumi who answered "That is true but you don't have if they ask you not to" "All right I guess" was Naruto's reply "So why are you here Naruto-kun" Mikoto asked with a small smile, and so Naruto explained there explanation and by the end of it both Mikoto and Izumi were hugging him and he was crying, Both were extremely pissed with the Namikaze-Uzumakis' 'What the hell does Kushina think she is doing, leaving him on his own like this' Mikoto thought "So your staying here huh well we have a guest bedroom you can take for the time being" said Mikoto as she stopped hugging, just then a girl about Naruto's age came down the stairs, she was about 4'7", She wore a black T-shirt, red skirt, and black stockings, She looked like a 10-year-old version of Mikoto, she looked at them and for some unexplainable reason (To Naruto) she blushed "Hey Kaa-chan, who is that" she asked "Oh hello Sasuki, this Naruto he will be staying with us from now on" Mikoto said with a smile, Sasuki looked at him "It's Nice to meet you my name is Sasuki Uchiha" she said with a small smile "Hello my name is Naruto want to be friends" He replied with a smile of his own, but in Sasuki's mind it went something like this, for some reason there were sparklez in the air and Naruto said "Sasuki-hime even though we just met will you be my girlfriend", Meanwhile in reality she shouted "YES" which confused Naruto, but he still smiled and said "Great I know we'll be great friends" and thankfully Sasuki actually got this down and realized what he said earlier, off to the side Mikoto and Izumi were giggling up a storm, "Ok, Ok Naruto you should get some rest, now the guest is being used for storage so you'll have to spend a few nights in one of our rooms okay" Mikoto said "Okay" Naruto Responded "He can stay with me tonight" Izumi said "Just let me get changed real quick" she then left to get changed "Alright Naruto I was just getting dinner ready when you arrived so why don't you go play with Sasuki while I finish" "Ok Mikoto-sa chan" He quickly caught himself when Mikoto sent a glare his way, and so Sasuki showed Naruto around the house downstairs was a living room, that had two couches on two sides of the room and a glass table with Poplar frames, various plants dotted the room, then she showed him the laundry room, what can I say its a laundry room, Then she showed him the kitchen which Mikoto swiftly kicked them out of, Then they went up stairs but wouldn't let him in any of the rooms, By that time Mikoto Called them down for dinner, When they got down they got there servings, it was a simple curry dinner, Izumi started up a conversation " So Naruto do you have anything you need to get" "No I outgrew everything most likely the last time I was at Minato's house was two years ago" he replied while Sasuki was confused "Why would you have things at Hokage-sama's house" she asked, Mikoto was about to make up and excuse, until Naruto told her everything, and like her sister and mother she hugged him but she cried with him, when they were done and calmed down, Mikoto started talking "Well tomorrow we'll go out and get you some new clothing and some things we can decorate your new room when we finish cleaning it" "Ok Mikoto-chan thank you" they all finished dinner they went off to bed, he went with Izumi into her room "Where am I going to sleep" he asked "In the bed of course, I don't mind sharing it" Izumi said with a slight giggle as she crawls into bed, and Naruto crawls in with her but while he was he got caught in the blankets and face planted, he reached his hands out instinctively to grab something to hold himself up, that something happened to be Izumi's top which came off and exposed her F-cup breast, and perky cherries, she crossed her arms over her chest while Naruto apologized many, many times, to which waves off "It's fine Naruto besides it wasn't long ago that you were feeding on your mother's breasts" Naruto just looked away "what's wrong" "I was never breast fed they apparently didn't care enough to hide it and just straight up told me that Dýnami and Amore needed the milk more than I do" he said with a sad tone "Oh… have you ever wanted to try it" she said nervously, no one knew but Izumi nipples were quite sensitive, and gave her a large amount of pleasure so she wanted to have someone suck on them to see good it made her feel "Yeah I guess I have" Naruto said not really knowing what's going on "Then you can suck on mine, if you'd like to that is" She said with a blush on her face "U-u-u-u-um S-s-s-s-sure thank you" He said with a massive blush and crawls his way towards her when gets to her she moves her arms once again exposing her breasts he slowly put his head near them and began sucking on her left breast causing her to moan and put her hand on his head to keep him in place, they stayed that way for a while Naruto enjoying the way it felt like he had a real mother, while Izumi was just enjoying the feeling, when they were done they lie down and cover themselves in the blankets Izumi left her top off not seeing a reason to put it back on "Thank you Izumi" Naruto said before falling asleep "Your welcome Naruto" She said before herself falling asleep,

 **There it is the first chapter of my first true story now I know I said this is a multi-crossover and it is i'm just setting up to that I plan to have one or two more chapters in this world where he will meet the last girl in this world to be in this harem**

 **Anime crossover list**

 **Highschool dxd**

 **Rwby**

 **Panty and stocking with garterbelt**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Harem list**

 **Mikoto**

 **Izumi(Fem Itachi)**

 **Sasuki(Fem Sasuke)**

 **Konan**

 **Sona**

 **Raynare**

 **Ruby**

 **Blake**

 **Panty**

 **Stocking**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **The last two worlds I will put a poll up for and after that I will decide the last four members of the harem thank you reading I am Hellsgodwold and I will see you later**

 **Auf Wiedersehen**


	2. Naruto new life

**(A/N So I read some of the comments and I have to thank you for the constructive criticism, I'm new to writing in general, I have a poll up to decide the last two world, Sorry if this feels a bit rushed the only computer that I can work with is my schools chromebook which they take back at the end of the year which is this upcoming tuesday, and as for the way Naruto's parents not realistically neglecting him, I actually had a plan that will be revealed at the beginning of this chapter, You won't see much of them until later on though, anyway let's get started. Oh should, I was thinking if I should have Fugaku killed, well he's already dead in this story but should I give Naruto his eyes?)**

Somewhere deep inside a cave we find a strange statue and hands sticking out of the ground and standing on the hands fingers looked to be holographic projections of three people, One a male figure with only had one eye, which was a sharingan, the second was another male and had an almost metallic grey eyes with a ripple like pattern across the sclera the rinnegan, the last one a female with amber eyes.

"Are you sure this plan will work Madara-sama" the rinnegan user questioned

"Do you doubt me Nagato, if it eases your worry then yes, i'm confident it will work, the genjutsu I placed on Minato and Kushina won't allow them to focus a single thought on there son Naruto" the no named Madara answered

"I don't see how this will work Madara-sama" the only female asked

Madara sighed "With them neglecting Naruto he will grow to hate them, which will allow the Kyuubi's soul to affect him, which will get the council's notice, which will lead them to kick him out of the village" he responded not knowing just how much that plan is going to fail

The Nagato continued "So will grab him and wait for Kyuubi's soul to regain it's chakra, so how should we deal with the family that has taken him in" he asked

"Hehehe do not worry I already have a plan" Madara said before his projection vanished

"Nagato I don't think it's wise to keep following this man, it's obvious this isn't the real Madara" the female asked

"I know Konan we just have to wait and plan" Nagato answered

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

Back in Konoha we find ourselves in Izumi's room, where we hear someone giggling, which is what the two people in the bed wake up to, Mikoto giggling like a schoolgirl, and Sasuki with a face so red you'd think it was a tomato

"My my Izumi I had no idea you liked younger men" Mikoto said while continuing to giggle

"I-I-Izumi w-w-why are you sleeping topless with Naruto" Sasuki stuttered out while trying to get her blush under control

"I regret nothing" was Izumi's answer with a surprisingly straight face, Naruto just looked confused

"Well anyway you should get up, and Naruto are you in the academy" Mikoto asked Naruto shook his head

"No I just learned about chakra from the shinobi library" He said "I managed to unlock my chakra to, even got the tree walking exercise down"

"Well we could get you signed up after we get done shopping for your things alright" Izumi suggested Naruto Just nodded his head, when he was about to speak his stomach decided to interrupt him

"Sorry, guess i'm really hungry" Naruto said with a sheepish look

"It's alright I'll go make some breakfast will you come help me Sasuki, I think we should leave the lovebirds alone" Mikoto said, and quickly left the room with Sasuki leaving with her, a pillowing hitting the spot where she previously stood courtesy of Izumi

"I should get dressed, now shoo" Izumi said while making a shooing (is that how you spell it) motion with her hand

So Naruto got up and went down stairs and started looking at some pictures, he noticed a man in a lot of them 'Must be Mikoto's husband' as he thought he began wondering where he could have been

"That Fugaku" He heard a voice behind him he turned and saw Mikoto

"I thought you were making breakfast" Naruto was confused so he looked into the kitchen next to him and saw… Mikoto cooking breakfast with Sasuki, Okay he was really confused

"Its a shadow clone, I was Kunoichi myself you know, It's how I met Fugaku" She said with a kind of sad smile on her face

"Where is he" Naruto asked really confused 'Why does Mikoto look so sad' Naruto thought 'Did I do something wrong'

"Fugaku passed right before Sasuki was born he died on a mission" She said as she began crying

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Naruto started to panic 'Why did I have to bring bad memories'

"It's alright, I don't know what it is but there is something about you that just makes me want to trust you" she said, so she walked them to the living room to continue "He was on a mission to kill a rogue ninja, normally he wouldn't care but this rogue was an Uchiha, So he went to kill him before he could dishonor the Uchiha name, they fought and Fugaku killed him but he was cut with blade laced with fast acting poison that attack the chakra coils, he refused to tell any of us until it was to late, he said he wanted to remain strong for us, to be this family's pillar, the doctors gave only two weeks to live after we found out, so we spent those two weeks with Izumi as a family, and he passed with a smile on his face" she finished at the and openly crying now

"Then since he's gone I'LL BE THE PILLAR IN HIS PLACE" Naruto stated with such conviction Mikoto couldn't help but smile which turned a little mischievous

"Oh my, Naruto-kun are you saying your going to marry me, could you be into older women, maybe that's why I found you and Izumi like that this morning" she said while giggling all Naruto could do was blush and stutter out excuses, until she hugged him "Thank you Naruto, It feels good to talk with someone about this" she said with a small smile

Naruto was shocked at first but quickly returned the hug "Your welcome Mikoto"

"AAAAHHH Kaa-chan turned into smoke" they heard Sasuki yell from the kitchen, they just walked in calmly and Sasuki Noticed them Specifically Mikoto "What you, then you, then a poof, I'm so confused" Mikoto and Naruto just laughed at the girl's confusion and that's how things went for the next couple years just them acting as a family except for the part where Naruto sucked on Izumi's breast, yeah that still happens

 _ **Time Skip**_

Four years later we find Naruto out in a forest "This is Fox target in sight" he spoke into an earpiece

"Good work Fox now just wait for the others" a voice came through

"You got it Weasel" He replied

"Black Angel reporting in eyes on the target" A voice came through

"The Artist reporting, I also have eyes on the target" Another voice came through

"Alright go" Wasel said

And with that three shadows rushed in on another distinctly feline shadow "Hissssss"

A cat started hissing at Naruto as he held it at arm's length away from him he had grown in the last couple years standing at 5'5", wore a black jacket with an Uchiha fan on the back, he had a Maroon shirt on underneath it, and black anbu pants, and black shinobi sandals

"Tell me again why can't I kill this thing" Naruto asked obviously annoyed

"Because it would upset the fire daimyo's wife" a voice said behind him he turned around and there stood Sasuki she had grown as well, She wore a black long sleeved shirt, over that was a dark blue jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back, that ended just below her low c-cup breast, She also had anbu pants on, and she had dark blue shinobi sandals.

"I certainly wouldn't mind if the cat disappeared" They turned to see there teammate Sai(He's not in root in this story) He wears what he did in shippuden.

"Then you can deal with the daimyo's wife" said Izumi who appeared in front of them via her crow shunshin, she looked exactly like she did the day she and Naruto met except she wore the typical Jounin attire

"Umm no thanks" Sai seemed to pale, if that's even possible, at the Idea

"Well anyway let's go report to the Hokage" Izumi said, Naruto mood soured once he heard those words he found out that Minato and Kushina had another child, that they named Naruto, It's like they completely forgotten about him

"Alright let's go" he said in a dead tone, so they began there trek to the Hokage tower all the while Naruto listened to the murmurs of the villagers each more annoying the last like "isn't that the Hokage's failure of a son" or "How could he have been the result of people as great as Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama" and his personal favorite "Did you here, Hokage-sama was so embarrassed by him, he had another son and gave it his name"

'Yep it's official I hate this place' Naruto couldn't help but think, and just when he was about to start throwing kunai they reached there destination "Let's just get this over with" Naruto said

" **And I thought my life was fucked up"** a deep voice rang throughout his head

'Well look who decided to wake up' Naruto thought only to hear snoring, you see about to years ago he had an accident while training that left him unconscious and he met the Kyuubi, turns out it was the Kyuubi own chakra that made him hate everything, and without he was really mellow, and lazy, who knew

"Hokage-sama we have captured Tora…Again" Izumi said

"Ah good work team 7" Minato said with a smile, while this really fat lad started talking about how happy she was

"Alright Naruto give Lady Shijimi" Izumi orders, and Naruto did so without a word hoping to just ignore this whole situation, but that plan blew up in his face when Minato started talking

"Your name is Naruto, I named my newborn the same thing" Minato said 'Hopefully his is supposed to mean Maelstorm, Kami Kushina you need some help' Minato thought kind of sad his sons was named after the ramen topping instead of the storm

"What a coincidence" Naruto said in a bored tone, that Izumi easily translated as "If you don't stop talking i'm shoving my foot up your ass" luck seemed to be on there side though when a messenger hawk flew into the window, Minato took and read it

"Well this isn't good, Team 7 i'm assigning you and A-rank mission, Team 10 has gone to wave to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna, They encountered the missing-nin Zabuza Momochi and need assistance you leave immediately" all at once they say "Hai Hokage-sama" and leave

 **Hows that I did my best to space the story out more and i'm hoping I did good, now about the sharingan, i'm willing to give naruto two kekkei genkai only two, I have an Idea of how I could get him to have powers from the other world to, if you guys want it, the harem list is the way it is because that amount is still pushing it, list is same as last time polls up for the world's, thank you reading I am Hellsgodwold and I will see you later**

 **Auf Wiedersehen**


End file.
